


Resonance

by hyejinnies



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejinnies/pseuds/hyejinnies
Summary: Wheein tries to explain resonance to Hwasa.or: I REALLY LOVE WHEESA AND I NEED FLUFFY WHEESAFirst part based on this prompt@MAMAMOOPROMPTSwheesa prompt: resonance (1) the mark of their friendship is permanently etched onto her skin and wheein grins when she sees it on hwasa too





	1. Part 1

She was impatiently tapping her pen on her textbook, sighing and looking up at the clock every five seconds as if by doing so she could make time go by faster.

“Can you stop that, Hyejinie?” She heard Wheein whisper beside her. She looked around the library afraid someone might notice them and hush them in front of everyone.

“Sorry.” She answered and tried to stay still. It lasted two whole seconds. “I’m so bored, Wheeinie. Can we please get out of here?” Hyejin asked with her best puppy eyes and Wheein had to bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud.

“Ok, let’s go, you’re so annoying.” Wheein rolled her eyes while she started to put her things on her backpack, chuckling when she noticed Hyejin was already set to go.

“I don’t know why do you even bother studying, you’re like the smartest person I know.” Hyejin bumped Wheein’s shoulder with her own as they walked out from the library on their way to eat something across the school.

“I’m the only person you know.” She smiled, showing her dimple, but her smile soon grew into laughter when Hyejin pushed her lightly.

“That’s not true, I’m a social butterfly.” Hyejin said with an affected voice and exaggerated gestures causing them both laugh out loud.

“But seriously, later when I’m not so bored can you please explain that resonance thing to me? I tried to read everything the teacher wrote. I tried twice, mind you, and I still can’t understand.” They walked together, arm in arm, to their favorite place. They had the best ramen in the neighborhood.

Hyejin was rather impatient and got bored really easy so studying anything that wasn’t as exciting as music was hard for her. She often skipped classes to explore the world but at the end of the day she did want good grades so her parents would be proud. Sometimes she wished she was like Wheein. She could remember things their teachers said so easily! Even when they skipped classes together it was always like Wheein had never missed a class in her life. Straight A student all the way. Hyejin was proud of her best friend.

When they got to the restaurant, Wheein made a theatrical effort of sitting down.

“Whoa, you read it twice? I’m really impressed, Hyejin-ssi.” Wheein touched her heart making a mocking emotional face and Hyejin threw a napkin at her and she smiled.

“It’s really not that complicated, thought. You can use examples to help you remember. With "resonance” I just thought of us" she said casually and waved back when the waitress waved signaling she already ordered their favorite meal. “The perks of being a regular”, Wheein thought.

“Of us? What do you mean?” Hyejin had her chin on her hands, both elbows on the table, looking expectantly at her friend, waiting for an answer.

“Well, let’s say we both have different frequencies. It’s totally fine and works really well BUT an external force can cause the frequency to oscillate with a greater amplitude. What I mean is, my frequency is ok but with you being my external force I can be greater. And vice-versa, as I like to think.” She finished shyly, glad the waitress had come with their plates and meals. She couldn’t read Hyejin’s expression so she thought maybe she had gone too far.

Hyejin was so deeply touched by Wheein words that she couldn’t move. The cutest, funniest and most talented person she knew thought she could be even better because of her. Hyejin felt her whole being getting warmer. It was a nice feeling, being loved.

She silently got up and bent down to hug Wheein that was still sitting. She kissed her cheek and walked back to her chair. Hyejin started eating her ramen like nothing had happened.

“You’re weird.” Wheein said and drank her coke before it got warm.

“Whatever.” Hyejin shrugged. “You love me and I make you greater.” She teased in a sing-song voice.

Wheein rolled her eyes but smiled. They finished their meals without saying much more to each other.

As they were walking arm in arm to the bus stop Hyejin suddenly stopped on her tracks, startling Wheein.

“Oh my God, Wheeinie, we should totally get tattoos! Resonance tattoos!” Hyejin almost jumped in excitement just thinking about the idea.

Wheein just looked at her as if she had grown two more heads. “You know those hurt, right? They use needles.” They started walking again. “And we can’t get them because we’re underage.” The thought of needles piercing her skin making her shiver.

“I’m not saying we should get them right now. But imagine us being famous or something like that and still friends and people would know us because our voices match so well together and become a greater sound, you know, like resonance.” She winked at Wheein, really proud of herself for explain it so nicely. “This is such a good idea I can’t believe it just came to me like that.”

Wheein laughed shaking her head. “Ahn Hyejin, you’re such a dork.” Whenever Hyejin talked about their future together she’d get this smile on her face and Wheein really believed they’d accomplish everything they dreamed of. “But how do you know our love will last that long to the point of us willingly let people pierce needles on us to mark us forever?”

Hyejin’s offended face was so priceless Wheein wished she had a camera to capture it. They got on the bus and sat side by side as always. “You make it sound so horrible, Wheeinie.” She sighed and placed her hand on her heart with a disappointed face but Wheein just looked at her to see where her bad acting was going. Finally Hyejin smiled, “well, I know because you love me and you said so yourself: we make each other greater. We’ll conquer all this land!” She looked out the window, still smiling.

Wheein only smiled and placed her head on Hyejin’s shoulder, resting after a long day of class and stupid people. She sighed. For Hyejin she would face anything, even the needles.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally fulfill their childhood promise. 
> 
> IT'S FLUFFY IT'S SO FLUFFY.

“You know it’s done already, right? Drinking that much won’t make it disappear.” Hyejin chuckled taking a sip of her own drink. She fully tasted the liquid, enjoying its bitterness. 

 

“Shut up. You know I’m not regretting it, I’m celebrating. I’m happy, Hyejinnie!” Wheein said a bit too loud and threw her arm around Hyejin’s shoulders, almost losing her balance and falling off the bar chair.  Hyejin laughed out loud and tried to keep the other girl from falling by putting her hand on Wheein’s waist. She looked around discreetly to see if anyone was paying attention to them but everyone seemed to be minding their business. She knew they couldn’t stay much longer, though. 

 

Wheein finished her drink and was about to order another one when she felt Hyejin’s breath close to her ear. “We should go home.” As soon as she said it she went off to pay for their drinks, leaving Wheein with nothing but a dizzy head and goosebumps. She wasn’t really that drunk, though, she was just especially happy that night. 

 

They didn’t talk much on their way back home. Hyejin sat on the front seat chatting with their manager while Wheein slightly dozed off in the back seat.

 

* * *

  
  


Hyejin opened the door of her apartment with a sigh. She had had fun that day but it felt good to be home. After taking her shoes off and leaving her bag on the table Wheein walked straight to the bedroom without saying much. Hyejin headed to the kitchen to get her some water thinking Wheein was probably not feeling so good.

 

“Hey, I brought some water and there’s aspirin on…” She stopped mid-sentence when she saw that Wheein wasn’t on the bathroom but on her bed holding a framed picture Hyejin had brought with her from Jeonju when they moved to Seoul. 

“I hate when people say this but… We were just kids with crazy dreams weren’t we?” Wheein looked up with a soft smile. Every trace of drunkenness gone from her features. Hyejin walked over to her and put the water on the bedside table, sitting on her side of the bed and taking the picture from Wheein.

“Yeah… It feels like forever and at the same time I can remember this like it was yesterday.” She put the picture on her bedside table again and turned back to Wheein with a smile, resting her head on Wheein’s shoulder and her arm over her stomach, her hand caressing Wheein’s sides. Legs tangled. Still unconsciously careful not to hurt their still sensitive ankles. Hyejin closed her eyes when she felt Wheein’s fingers on her hair. She could feel her body relaxing, all the tension from their busy day leaving her alone at last.

“Who would’ve thought you’d propose to me just a week after taking that picture, right?” Hyejin looked up to see her smiling and slightly pinched Wheein’s sides, making her squirm a little.

“You’re drunk. I didn’t propose.” She laughed and closed her eyes again.

Wheein moved a little so she could see Hyejin’s face more clearly and said in a playful tone. “What do you say, Wheein? You. Me. Seoul. Together. Living the dream. We’re going to work hard and buy a place just for…” She stopped talking and laughed when she felt Hyejin pinching her again.

“I was just trying to get you to live your dream. You know, like friends do.” She tried to tickle Wheein but the other girl was faster and grabbed her hands.

“Sure. That’s why you kissed me after I said yes. Like friends do.” Wheein had a teasing smile on her face and when she was sure Hyejin wasn’t going to try and tickle her again, she got on top of her, smile still in place.

“I don’t remember you complaining about it.” Hyejin was too tired to play games that night so she just hugged Wheein closer to her. 

She felt Wheein’s lips on her cheek. “Of course not.” And under her ear. Smiling. “You know I love kisses.” And finally on her own lips. The feel of Wheein’s lips on hers was so familiar and yet every time it happened it also felt like a brand new experience. She slided her hands under Wheein’s shirt, sighing when she felt her bare skin. 

Wheein adjusted herself on top of Hyejin without breaking the kiss, smiling when she felt the other girl biting her bottom lip. 

 

But before things could go any further they were stopped by a sudden growl. Laughing, Wheein rested her forehead on Hyejin’s chest. 

Hyejin’s laughter soon turned into a smile when she felt Wheein lightly kissing her collarbone. “Ok, so let’s do it like this. You go change those clothes and I’ll make us something to eat, ok?” Wheein asked already knowing the answer. 

Hyejin took Wheein’s face in her hands and gave her a few soft kisses on her mouth again. “You know me too well. When did this happen?” She smiled.

Wheein just rolled her eyes while also getting off of her so they could both do what they had to do before going to bed peacefully. 

 

She drank the water Hyejin had brought to her earlier and watched as Hyejin went through the drawers, looking for something to change into. As she was going out of the bedroom she looked back at Hyejin in one of her pretty dresses. She then looked down at her feet and smiled. RESONANCE was marked on her forever. And on herself too. It didn’t even hurt like she thought it would. Their friendship translated into permanent ink. A visible reminder of what they have always been to each other. 

 

She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Hyejin’s voice.

“See something you like?” She asked cheekily. 

Wheein smiled and shrugged. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.” She turned to finally go to the kitchen, laughing when she heard Hyejin say “I hate you” loud enough for her to hear. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was my first time writing like this and I loved the experience. I'll try to do it more and with other pairings as well. Keep giving Wheesa lots of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add a second part to it to do the prompt properly. 
> 
> This is my first time writing a fic ;-; and english is not my first language, so be a little patient lol


End file.
